Solomon Grundy
Solomon Grundy is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Abomination vs Solomon Grundy * Solomon Grundy vs Broly * Hulk vs Solomon Grundy (Completed) * Solomon Grundy vs. Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Krul vs. Solomon Grundy (Completed) * Solomon Grundy vs Nemesis (By Eficiente) * Solomon Grundy VS The Thing (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Azrael (Blazblue) * Red Hulk (Marvel) * Regigigas (Pokemon) * Nightmare (Soul Calibur) * Toxin (Marvel) * Juggernaut (Marvel) History In 1920s Gotham, Cyrus Gold was an infamous gangster before he was gunned down by his co-conspirators. Cyrus's body was then experimented on by cultists attempting to achieve immortality. Dying dozens of times from the inhumane torture and then brought back to life for more, Cyrus was left broken in body and mind as he was dumped the body in Slaughter Swamp. Over time, due to the magical properties in the swamp, Cyrus is revived as a soulless zombie whose only surviving trait is his lust for gold and that he was born on a monday. In time, becoming an urban legend, he would become to be known as Solomon Grundy. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Cyrus Gold * Age: Over 100 years old (Undead) * Height: 9'2"/279 cm * 971 lbs/ 440 kg * Aliases: Marshland Monster * Member of the Injustice League * Became a Black Lantern Powers * Resurrection. ** If Grundy dies or is destroyed; he becomes reborn and eventually reemerges from Slaughter Swamp * Superhuman Strength, Durability, and Stamina. * Healing factor. * Energy Absorption. Grundy's Assorted Knives * Sickles. * Cleavers. * Swords. * Knives. * All stabbed in his back. * Can pull any out without getting hurt. * Can be tossed. Tombstone * The same tombstone that was on his grave * Has the Birth and Death written on it reversed * Smashes it into his enemy's head * Can pull it out of his stomach Feats * Took out the entire Justice League singlehandedly. * His enormous strength and resilience made him a match for many superpowered individuals, including Superman and J'onn J'onzz. ** Has occasionally overpowered Superman. * Helped the Justice League during their battle with the Icthultu. * Can come back after every death with different strength and IQ. * Tanks bullets,hellfire, and hits from Superman. * Can lift cars effortlessly. * Once raised a zombie army in New Orleans with a magical gem that would also enable him to transform anyone worldwide into zombies. Faults and Weaknesses * Extremely dumb hence was outsmarted, manipulated and defeated many times by geniuses like Batman. * Can die permanently if he forgives the person who last killed him. * Power is inconsistent (due to having so many writers). * Despite being immortal, can still be temporarily defeated or killed. * Needs to often eat human and animal flesh to not feel sluggish. * Easily defeated by Injustice Superman https://comicnewbies.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/superman-against-undead-3.jpg Gallery Solomon Grundy.jpg|Solomon Grundy as he appears in the Comics DC Comics - Solomon Grundy Concept Art for Injustice.png|Solomon Grundy Concept Art for Injustice Solomon-Grundy-Black-Lantern-Ring-Rise.jpeg|White/Black Lantern Grundy Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants created by Magic Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Regeneration Users Category:Undead Characters Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Zombies Category:Legion of Doom Members